Pin joints are used in a number of applications to rotatably connect two portions of a machine together, for example, pin joints may be used to rotatably connect each structure of a linkage. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,186, a pin joint may include a bushing, sleeve bearings, inserts, collars, seals and other components disposed about a central pin. The pin joint is then retained in position by retainers disposed on one or more ends of the pin joint. However, during use, the components of the pin assembly may shift out of alignment, which may accelerate wear and failure of the pin joint. For example, the bushing may receive a side load causing the bushing to be biased against a first seal and away from the second seal. This biasing of the bushing over time may cause the seal to prematurely fail and leak lubricant from the pin joint, thus leading to premature failure of the pin joint